Princess Isabella
Friends Appleanna, Alannah, Ivan How she gets along with each character/ How she met them Appleanna is a rather kind person, that helps where ever she can, especially when it has to dod with the princess. So when she was called upon in the first war against Jema, she came as soon as she could. She did as she was told, even if she wasn't a very big part of the war she did what she could. So when it came around and Isabella called upon her when her father had called her to his chambers, and Isabella found out he had been magically poisoned, Appleanna came with her on her journey to the Neapolitan Villages. During this Appleanna was able to play a bigger part in the following war, she helped to gather information, battle, and even just help with directions. Isabella learned that Appleanna was trustworthy and they became friends. This lead to a long time friendship. Though Appleanna is 14, a year younger, they get along well, or even just like sisters. Alannah is very forgetful when it comes to directions. So when Isabella first met her, she had lost her way from Mateli. Alannah hadn't eaten in nearly 3 days, so Isabella and Appleanna gave her some of their food. Alannah traveled with them until her parents showed up and took her home. Alannah still did research for Isabella and actually did her some good. This lead to them becoming friends, and Isabella getting her royal guard to give Alannah some combat training. Ivan is the royal sorcerer so of course he is friends with Isabella, right? Well not always. At one point they couldn't stand each other. Isabella soon learned many new magic spells and tricks from him, and began to like him. This lead to them being friends... They were still distant, but still friends. Backstory When she was little and first went to school a prank was pulled on her that got her in trouble with her parents. About 7 years after that her mom got terribly ill and it lead to her death. By the way while she was still and infant she had a curse put on her. About three years after that she turned fifteen which lead to her turning evil for a few months. She was eventually turned back by Ivan, and she decided she needed to fight against Jema. So she got things together and made her own combat outfit. (Shown at bottom) She was called all the magiks people to the conference hall, as well as the knights, guards, and witches. When she arrived it was chaos, and the people were in confusion as to why it was the princess that called them there, and why she wasn't wearing a dress. After the conference and a plan was made, they trained for about a week, and then attacked. This was the first battle that during Isabella's time had happenEd where Dragon's Egg was involved. This eventually lead to Jema's daughter, Becka, getting mad and decided to send a curse to the King of Dragon's Egg. This lead to the second battle in the war. During this battle Isabella's father died protecting her from Becka. This lead to a few more battles that are still to be determined of the outcome. Eventually Isabella had a son, the lord of Phoenix Drop. He decided to rename Dragon's Egg, Phoenix Drop, to keep it out of more wars. He was lord until he was killed, and Aphmau took over. This is a way to tie in what I had originally named Dragon's Egg, and it is a nice fit to Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fan Character